


three scenes in poetry

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this at 2 AM when I was Emotional™, Introspective Will Schofield, Poetry, War is hell, freeform poetry, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: Some short poems I wrote, based off of the three scenes in 1917 that stuck with me the most.
Relationships: Lauri & William Schofield, Tom Blake & William Schofield, William Schofield/William Schofield's Wife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Requiescat

**Author's Note:**

> Schofield ponders as a boy lies dying.

Embers float through the air  
  


Each flickering out  
  


One by one  
  


It makes him think of little soldier boys  
  


Off to war  
  


Snuffed out  
  


One by one  
  


He holds one boy’s hand  
  


Cradles his head  
  
  
Watches as poppies bloom on his chest  
  


And thinks of better days.


	2. Mater Amabilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schofield holds innocence in his hands.

He holds the child close

Looks into her mother’s eyes

They’re shining

But he doesn’t know if it’s tears 

Or the firelight

She looks at him like he’s a hero

But he knows

That despite the bit of tin

He’s not.


	3. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schofield dreams.

The sun shines on his face  
  
Bathing him in a halo of gold  
  
He can hear the wind  
  
Rustling the grass  
  
Not unlike so long ago  
  
He looks at the faces of his girls  
  
Smiling out of photographs  
  
Come back to us  
  
She writes  
  
He leans his head back  
  
Breathes  
  
And thinks of better days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 2 AM and I'd been listening to "Come Back to Us" on repeat when I was suddenly struck by the urge to write some poetry to work out my feelings towards my favorite scenes. I found myself at my computer writing freeform, my go-to, and this was the result. 
> 
> The names of the chapters are Latin terms often used in Roman Catholic art or liturgy. I've been pretty vocal about my belief that 1917 can easily be interpreted as a Christian religious allegory alongside a war story, so I wanted to throw that in there as a personal treat. Shoutout to my Catholic friends who helped me come up with Chapter 2's title, you're the best.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this collection as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
